Fence Post Beats
ACT 1 MONKEY WRENCH: THE DAWN OF DESTRUCTION This core narrative takes place in 2300 when China completely fully assumes power and decides to suppress the United States (US); the nation that led and waged war against China. The Chinese Empire establishes a totalitarian government called the Supreme Chinese Government (SCG) that took over the whole US. During the process, Hollywood, as we know it, spirals into complete chaos and the entertainment capital of the world is stripped from its title. Now any practice of art is illegal while under the control of the SCG, whoever is convicted shall be ceased. ACT 2 ENTER BIZARRO WORLD: HOLLYWOOD 2300 This narrative is about Jett and his life in Hollywood as it's getting taken over. He describes what Hollywood now looks like and how life is while being controlled by the SCG. He illustrates the difficulties about the life he has been living under strict communist rule. GRANDE SUCCESS: ESCAPING THE GIANT The day came when one of our main characters, Jett, a guitarist in a famous local band, is in Hollywood when the Chinese Military completely came in and took over. He is then forced to live under strict military command and is completely stripped away from his own free will, most importantly the practice of his art. After living in the complete dictatorship of the SCG has over Hollywood he finds out about a settlement on the outskirts of the city. He was led to believe that every city besides the major cities in America were left to be nothing but a wasteland after the World War III. Jett, along with his friends, then embarks on a mission to escape Hollywood to find this concealed land of artists, The Haven. ALL-IN: THE HAVEN This Core Narrative takes place during 2,300. The Chinese government at its peak has increased its enforcement on the prohibition of the arts. A separate and hidden city named The Haven exists as a secret society where artists/creatives live in peace and prosper with art and entertainment. Hidden by technology, Hollywood encourages the practice of the arts and it remains as an utopia for citizens across the world. Highly specialized in technology, this utopia can be described as a futuristic Las Vegas strip, where the entertainment and showiness act as the biggest industry creating financial stability. During this time several spies from the Chinese empire and hacker drones acquire information about the whereabouts of this hidden society soon to be targeted by the Chinese government. VENTI FAILURE: WHEN ALL ELSE FAILS This core narrative takes place shortly after the year 2300. The story dives into how the SCG discovered the people's safe zone known as The Haven. It goes into the specifics on how they made this discovery and what they did to regain control of the people trying to escape and find refuge from Hollywood. SOAPBOX REVISITED: THE CATALYST With the recent battle at The Fort, Jett and the survivors who managed to escape to The Haven sought refuge in Dwayne's underground studio, a warehouse at the bottom of a mountain just miles out of the desert. Everyone was caught by surprise that they did not have the chance to save the community, they don't have any idea how many of them survived but one thing's for sure, the SCG and all The Assault will be able to track them. Just when all hopes are exhausted, Axl got lucky and was successful in removing the mechanism attached to one of the chipped people using a low frequency sound. This was the sound of Earth's plates when it moves. He accidentally played the frequency when he was re-calibrating his gear directed to the person's chest. The chip started buzzing as if being electrocuted and with a faint click and a tiny spark, it fell from the person's neck. ACT 3 SHOWDOWN: AIM FOR THE HEART The remaining people knew of this development. Dwayne, being the social person as he is, sways the commotion that spread like wildfire. He realizes the ace they have and carefully asks everyone to join in the plan. They know now that there is a certain frequency that disarms the chip. But only if it's directed to the heart - they hypothesized that the heart reverberates the frequency with enough force to take the chip from the inside out.